


Mixed Up

by BladedDarkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: In which Kara is a fantastic chef, and Cat and Lucy find out and keep trying to get Kara to cook for them and there's like an intense rivalry between them. And maybe Alex finds out and is mad because Kara is her personal chef, how dare these two try to take Kara's cooking away from her.</p><p>Or, everybody loves Kara's food, and everybody is suspicious of each other's motives, besides the obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Up

It was Siobhan’s fault that Kara lost her lunch.

 

Siobhan, who was supposed to have ordered lunch for Miss Grant’s meeting with Lucy Lane over an hour ago so that Kara could pick it up from downstairs and have it back on time. Siobhan, who hadn’t done so, and had not seen fit to tell Kara of that little fact until two minutes before Kara was about to head down.

 

And so Kara had panicked, because she could handle Cat, and she could handle Lucy, but she still wasn’t used to both of them, together, tag-teaming her with odd, menial instructions (in Cat’s case) and requests (from Lucy) for files from every floor of the building, dropping off important documents to be mailed out, and general organization. Because Siobhan was now Cat’s primary assistant, and Kara was now Cat’s secondary assistant  _ and _ Lucy’s primary assistant, to ‘promote better communication and productivity’, according to Cat.

 

It still felt like punishment to Kara, even if she liked Lucy.

 

And now, she was without lunch for the two women, with less than two minutes to produce said food.

 

Kara gave her Tupperware a mournful look as she split the large portion out onto two plates.

 

\-----

 

“Oh my God,” Lucy moaned indecently at the first bite, and Kara barely managed to set the wine bottle on the table before dropping it on the balcony. 

 

Cat sniffed and obviously bit back a comment, taking a bite of her own as Kara scurried away. Her eyes widened and Lucy laughed.

 

Kara gave a smug Siobhan a glare as she dug an emergency granola from her desk.

 

Mondays sucked.

 

\-----

 

“Kiera!”

 

“Yes, Miss Grant?” Kara asked, already collecting the plates and silverware from the table.

 

“Place another lunch order for tomorrow. Same place, different dish. I would like to try more of their menu myself before I order Colette to write an article, because I know that did not come from my usual.” She tossed her napkin down. “It could be a one-off,” Cat added to Lucy, who looked skeptical.

 

“Col - oh, you mean Kelly. Right,” Kara muttered. “And, uh, that’s not possible. Placing an order, I mean.”

 

Cat raised an eyebrow. “And why not?” Lucy looked between the two.

 

Kara fiddled with her glasses. “See, that’s actually a funny story. Apparently, your lunch order was never received? So, I sort of, well, that was my lunch. That I made.” Her stomach gurgled quietly. “For myself.”

 

Lucy, still seated, latched onto her hand. “Marry me,” she implored.

 

Cat scoffed. “Don’t be like your sister and try to steal  _ my _ employees,” she said, staring intensely at their joined hands until Kara laughed awkwardly and moved away. “Kiera, take forty-five minutes and get yourself something from… somewhere, before the office is absorbed into that growling black hole in your torso.”

 

Lucy was hot on Kara’s heels. “I will break up with James if you feed me again.”

 

Cat’s nose wrinkled.

 

\-----

 

Lucy was so easy to please, Kara noted, and she let Kara eat the lunches she had prepared with her, though Kara had to duck out a few times for superhero business (disguised as a copier emergency).

 

Cat held out until late Thursday evening before telling Kara that she could cook up something for lunch tomorrow, if she wished. Which was Cat for ‘I want this but I don’t want you to know how badly, but you had better deliver.’

 

\-----

 

“It’s Thursday!” Alex crowed as she shut the door behind her, slumping onto Kara’s couch gratefully. “What are you making me?”

 

Kara continued chopping the vegetables. “How do you feel about takeout?”

 

Alex’s head popped up. “That better be a joke, Kara. It’s  _ Thursday _ . And I can see you cooking.” She pulled a bottle from her bag. “I always get Kara food on Thursday. It’s what keeps me alive through the leftovers and takeout we get the rest of the week.”

 

“This is for Miss Grant.”

 

Alex paused. “Why are you cooking for your boss?” ‘Please don’t let it be time for that talk, please don’t let it be time for that talk,’ she thought pleadingly.

 

“She asked.”

 

“How did she even know you can cook?”

 

Kara washed her hands. “Siobhan forgot to order lunch for her and Lucy on Monday. I had to give them my lunch.”

 

“And she waited until now to demand more of your food? That would be almost impressive if she wasn’t stealing  _ my _ Kara food,” Alex mused.

 

“Lucy made up for it. I think she likes my hot wings more than you do, by the way.”

 

“Okay, now you’re just messing with me, because those are  _ mine _ . You do not make hot wings and not give me any and then tell me about it after the fact.”

 

Kara winced. “Oops?”

 

Alex growled.

 

\-----

 

Shortly after lunch on Friday, Alex strode into the fortieth floor of CatCo Worldwide Media, confident that Vasquez’s distraction would keep Kara occupied for the necessary amount of time. She made a move towards Cat Grant’s office but spotted Lucy first.

 

“What are you doing here, Agent Dan - oh,” Lucy said, eyes wide. She facepalmed. “Kara Danvers. You’re with Kara.”

 

“And you’re part of the reason I didn’t get my weekly Kara food dinner last night.”

 

“It’s so good though,” groaned Lucy, smiling widely.

 

Alex raised an eyebrow, then admitted, “Yeah, it is.”

 

“Oh, it’s you, Scully. I was wondering who allowed a goth onto my floor. What does the F.B.I. want now?” Cat waved the two into her office, Alex shooting Siobhan a nasty look as she did. Lucy chuckled.

 

“It’s not what the F.B.I. wants. It’s about what I want, and what I want is Kara’s food.”

 

Cat stared at her for a moment, then gave a smug smile. “You’re the sister.”

 

“Sister? Oh, thank God,” Lucy muttered. Cat and Alex gave her a confused look and she waved them off. “Nothing, don’t mind me.” She made a zipping motion across her lips.

 

“Anyways, Scully, I fail to see what this has to do with me. I’m not keeping Kiera from feeding you.”

 

Alex leaned over Cat’s desk. “Don’t ever request food for Fridays again.”

 

Cat slid her hands out across her desk, raising to her feet. “And if I do?”

 

“Hey, ladies,” Lucy interrupted, knocking on the corner of the desk with her fist. “I think I have a solution.”

 

\-----

 

“Sign this,” Lucy said, handing the stack of papers to Kara as she entered Cat’s office. She shot a surprised look at Alex’s presence and sped through the document quickly.

 

“I - is this a shared custody agreement about my  _ food _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> I do Prompt Fridays on tumblr (same username). This is one of them.


End file.
